Aniya's InSaNiTY
by Colorful Sprinkles
Summary: This is a requested Story i did for my best friend. It is with her Fan character so ... yeah. Be nice on reviews!


Hi everyone.. I am Aniya, Aniya the hedgehog! I am light blue, with 6 quills-...6...that number... Anyway, I have 6 ... quills. I wear a red...b-bloody... Red ripped shirt, a blue skirt and I have angel wings... Sorry about.. the freaking out... I'm on the edge of Inanity... I can't believe this... Yet... I'm happy...

_**Wait... just because your going insane doesn't mean you shouldn't forget your manners!**_

Who are you?

_**I'm the remains of your sanity!**_

Like, my conscience?

_**Yes**_.

Then why are you yelling at me?

_**YOU'RE NOT TELLING THE READERS WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU!**_

S-sorry...

_**Whatever.. Just explain what happened to the people out there!**_

Sorry! Jeez..

It happened a few weeks ago, i don't know why I'm telling you now. Anyways, I was a sane little hedgheog. 15 years of age. I was sitting in my room like normal. I was bored, so like any other teenager, I went online. Oh the internet! Filled with Kitty videos, Friends... and enemies... Fiona the fox.. Scourge the hedgehog's girlfriend... At the time, she picked on me a lot. I don't know why. I never did anything to her... My best friends, Candace and Kylie the hedgehogs would always tell me she was jealous of me. However I don't see what she had to be jealous of.. I have a robotic eye and arm

_**You left that out of the story?**_

What?

_**Details, women! The people gotta know what you fully look like in the beginning!**_

Sorry

_**Mhm..**_

Anyways... Yes, i am half robot. It's all eggman's fault.. I used my bangs to cover up my robotic eye. It was embarressing. Again, I don't understand what Fiona would be jealous of. She was popular, and rich, she had everything. But she was evil. Everyone i'd complain to wouldn't listen. Except my friends of course.. I remember one time she embarressed me in front of the whole school.. I'd rather not say what she did... but i got her back.. oh how i did..hehehehe...

_**Ok ok don't go crazy in the middle of the story! Get back on track!**_

Ok ok sorry! I thought my conscience is supposed to help! Not hurt

_**Whatever...**_

So as i was on the internet, I wanted to find some new sonic games for the computer. Sonic the hedgehog.. Ah, he was so cute! He was the hero of this planet.. That's what made him attractive. He'd always be there whenever someone was in danger.. Stoping eggman in his tracks.. so awesome! A-anyways, I found this one file called... ... It didn't have much of a description but if it had anything to do with sonic, I'd play it! I clicked the free download link. It took a while so I went to make myself a sandwich.

I kept seeing blue blurs but i thought my robotic eye was acting up. As i ate my sandwhich, I heard a thud. I turned around as quick as i could and saw a knife! What the hell? Knifes don't just move on there own! But there was a note on it.

"It's done. Play now."

I was scared for a second and went to my room. The game was downloaded. As i played the game, my mind started to hurt. As the game finished, I fell in love with the min person... .. He had red glowing eyes, dark eye holes, bloody hands, and he looked like sonic! I don't understand what made me love this hell of a monster.. But it was something.

_**Ok don't start fangirling!**_

I'm not!

_**You're getting a nosebleed...**_

SHUT UP!...

As time went on, I started drawing pictures of the demon hedgehog. That damn Fiona chick came to my seat.

"whatcha drawing there?"

"nothing now go away!" I said. She took the picture and examined it. At first my heart started to race as to what she would say, but she didn't say anything. She simply tore it up and walked off. It took a moment... maybe 2 to figure out what she did! My picture! I wanted to cry so badly. I looked in my notebook and found another note..

"I am pleased with the picture. But now revenge"

I didn't quite understand where these notes kept coming from. I figured it was someone playing a stupid prank on me! However, i suddenly felt... angry.. enraged! I wanted to stab someone!

The next few days, the notes kept popping up. One day, i finally had it with Fiona! She started spreading rumors about me. I got so angry i punched her! Punched her! With MY hand! I stood in shock as a ground of kids started to surround us shouting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" I ran outside as quick as I could. I stared at the puddle of mud that was infront of me. I saw him. . He was there! I swear! Suddenly i feel a push as i fall into the mud! I looked to see fiona laughing. No one else was around. I felt that same anger that was building up inside me for 5 days now. I was ready to release it!

I jumped to my feet, I bashed fiona's face in and quickly straped her down to a pole.

"hey! You stupid slut! Let me go!"

My eyes filled with anger, i grabbed a nearby jar and flew to the trees and to a dentist building and back at the speed of light! Did i mention how fast i was? I looked at fiona with a creepy smile. This was my chance. My chance to take revenge! I putone of those things that dentist people use to keep your mouth open.

"hey! 'at 'ah 'ooh 'oohin?" The red fox said. I picked up a full jar. Bugs. Bees, Beetles, and all kinds. I saw her eyes widen as i forced the bugs into her mouth! I let the bugs adjust to their new home. I smiled.

"This is for everything you've done to me!" I shouted. She tried to scream, but any movement would cause the bugs to spazz and sting her throat, and stomach. I decided to please myself even more. I flew to a near by lake with the jar. I filled it with water and flew back to the suffering bully! She looked at me with tears in her eyes! I poured the water down her throat. This caused the bugs inside to spazz. Stinging her stomach and throat. Causing her to bleed internally. I laughed. I laughed and laughed at her pain. Soon her eyes fluttered closed and she no longer moved. As soon as i was sure she was dead, I carried to her the lake and threw her body in the water. I was happy. Peace settled in. I turneed around to see a note

"Good job" It said. It was signed this time too. " 666"

I jumped back for a minute, trying to process what had happened. Until something grabbed me and i blacked out.

I'm surpried you remember all this

It's the only memory i have left..

True.. Anyways, on with the story!

I woke up in a dark room. Only a candle was lit, The room smelled like rotten flesh. I looked around to see the dead bodies of Tails, Knuckles, and Robotnik in a corner. The smell of flesh and blood made me throw up. As i emptied my guts out i felt a cold shiver.

"I'm so happy to see you... Aniya..." The voice was deep and demotic.. All i could see in the dark was 2 red eyes. It was walking closer. I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

"who.. who are you?" I spat out

"You know who i am.. You played my game and answered my wishes. I even helped you kill that girl who was bullying you.."

Suddenly I knew who it was. "S-SONIC?" My emotions were everywhere, I wanted to be scared, but for some reason.. I felt love... I wasn't scared.

"H-how long have i been here?"

"About a week. Your mind is almost insane. I wanted you. You are the only one who really understood me." He started getting closer.

I passed out. When I woke, I was being held. I started freaking out! Suddenly i was calmed. I knew who held me. . His demotic voice was soothing my mind. My ears were ringing and my vision was blurry. I was insane.

_**So that's it? That's your story?**_

That's all that had happened...

_**Really? That's the ending? You could've done better**_

Shut up conscience! You can't tell me how to re tell my own story!

_**Yes i can! I am you!**_

If you're me, then who am I?

_**You're you!**_

What?

_**What..?**_


End file.
